Many people experience breathing problems, which may result in difficulty sleeping, in snoring, or in other more serious conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea. One treatment for such breathing disorders involves the use of devices that are inserted into a user's mouth for extending the user's lower jaw forward. These devices open the airway (i.e., breathing passageway) more fully to allow easier breathing through the nose and mouth. Certain of these devices include upper and lower arches that are connected together using a mechanism that may be adjusted to pull the lower arch, and thus the user's lower jaw, forward to open the airway more fully.
Another treatment for breathing disorders involves application of continuous positive air pressure (“CPAP”) to the patient. The CPAP is delivered through a face mask, nose mask, or nasal inserts, and results in a fuller opening of the patient's breathing passageway. The CPAP may be increased for more serious conditions. Face masks for delivering CPAP are commonly secured to the patient's head with a strap that wraps around the user's head. As the patient moves, the face mask often shifts and unseats from the patient's face, which may reduce the CPAP or awaken a sleeping patient.